


A Wolf's Lullaby (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Sterek Christmas Podfic 2018 Series [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And oh yea Derek plays the violin in this, And while this fic might not quite have them reaching their happy ending yet, But all from Derek's POV, But it's ultimately hopeful I promise, But the feelings are definitely there, But these two deserve to be happy, But you know now so it's all good, Derek's tragic past is also ever present, I guess this is technically pre-slash, It definitely glimpses down the road a little, It's Derek Hale, It's another dealing with the aftermath of the Nogitsune fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Should've probably mentioned that sooner, Yep you guessed it, of course there's angst, there is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Summary from original fic:Derek hasn’t played the violin since the fire. Stiles hasn’t slept since the Nogitsune. Both those things are about to change.





	A Wolf's Lullaby (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Wolf’s Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611627) by [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush). 



> This is a series I decided to do for the sterekdrabbles writers from the group over on tumblr: https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/ These are not perfect. I could have made each of these podfics better. But I really wanted to start posting this project in time for Christmas for them all. Please excuse all the mistakes lol. Each chapter will be a story from each of the writers who was able to participate in my secret project and they will be uploaded all in the next week. Thank you!


End file.
